The purpose of the training program is to provide systematic pre- doctoral and post-doctoral research training into the biobehavioral and psychosocial factors involved in the pathogenesis and treatment of cardiovascular diseases as well as the prevention of such diseases in high risk populations. Research training is also offered for study of neuronal and hormonal mechanisms that may link biobehavioral variables to cardiovascular pathology. To a large extent training is coordinate with several extramurally funded NIH NHLBI grants, including a Program Project, "Biobehavioral Bases of CHD Risk and Management," a multi- center clinical trial, "ENRICHD" and several RO1 grants. Much of our research focuses upon biobehavioral factors that are associated with CHD risk and/or management. Thus, in one project we are looking at the risk profile and cardiovascular reactivity of adolescents with elevated blood pressure. In another project we are examining insulin resistance and CHD risk factors in post-myocardial infarction patients receiving standard pharmacological treatment (SPT) or SPT plus behavioral treatment, including stress management, dietary supervision and self-directed exercise. Subjects are assessed (echocardiography; brachial a. ultrasound; carotid a. ultrasound; euglycemic clamp; psychosocial and quality of life measures) pre- and post-treatment. Much of our research focuses upon Black and Hispanic men and women so that training in cultural sensitivity is imperative Because we are interested in the role that stress plays in CHD, we continue to study psychophysiological responses to behavioral laboratory stressors in high risk individuals. We also use an animal model to study the CNS circuitry underlying cardiovascular responses normally seen in humans during stressful conditions. Although emphasis at both the pre- and post-doctoral level is upon research, available didactic training includes, multiple courses in advanced statistics as well as courses in psychophysiology, behavioral medicine, psychological assessment and biobehavioral interventions in physical disorders, and a specialized seminar in biobehavioral bases of cardiovascular regulation. Coursework is also available in cardiovascular physiology, biomedical engineering, epidemiology, mechanisms of disease, neurobiology, nutrition, pharmacology, etc. Both pre- and post-doctoral trainees usually undergo rotations through our Program Project biochemical assay, statistics and instrumentation core laboratories.